A content management system is, generally speaking, a system that allows users to manage content. Content can be in any form including, but not limited to, electronic data representing documents, videos, images, names, phone numbers, addresses, records, application-specific data (e.g., scientific data), etc. The content management system typically comprises one or more computer-executable software application programs that implement procedures for managing the electronic data.
One example environment for a content management system is a company where multiple users store and access electronic company data in a collaborative manner. In such an environment, the content management system controls, for example, storage, retrieval, publishing, viewing and editing of the electronic data associated with the company. Many challenges can exist, however, in implementing the data management procedures of a company.